World is Mine!
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: La cita perfecta, el Romeo Perfecto, la Julieta perfecta, pero ninguno de los dos es capaz de decir lo que siente por el otro, o al menos al frente al otro... entren y leen mi pequeño one-shot en honor a mi aniversario de un añito :D 20-nov-11


Hola! cuantos pensaron que habia muerto?, yo lo pense ¬w¬ pero ya quisieran xD, solo e tenido muchos problemas con mi computadora, habian visto ustedes una computadora explotar?, yo si ._. en fin, a pesar de que mi computadora no prende, porque la fuente de poder exploto... en serio eso no era una metafora, y de que dino dino me odia (la laptop mas antigua que yo habia visto que pudiera entar a interned), decidi que era bueno celebrar mi aniversario :D sip hoy 20 de Noviembre cumplo un año escribiendo, Jueves nacio hace un año, soy tan feliz :D, en fin, talvez no lo noten, pero el nombre de todos mis fics, hasta ahora, estan ahi puestos en pequeños espacios, donde no llamen mucho la atencion xD, pero ahi estan :D, espero les guste mi pequeño One-shot :D... Vocaloid no me pertecene, ni ninguno de sus integrantes

Bien aki ta:

World is Mine!

PVO: Len

Parpadee un par de veces, no tenía idea de que hora era, pero los rayos del sol en mi cara me indicaban lo tarde que era, me levante con pesadez, pero tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, no cualquier sonrisa, sino una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado, y como tener otra si justo hoy, pasaría todo el dia con mi princesa, y no cualquier princesa, sino la mejor de todas: Rin Kagamine.

Ella era mi mejor amiga, como una hermana para mi, y aunque pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, la mayoría de este, era acompañados de los demás Vocaloids, no odiaba a ninguno, ¿cómo hacerlo?, pero aun así odiaba el hecho de que Rin me evitaba últimamente, y después de las insistencias de Kaito decidí invitarla a salir, ya que sabía que si no lo hacia el jamás dejaría de molestarme con lo mismo.

Escuche que la puerta de mi departamento era golpeada, por lo que decidí ir a atenderla, caminaba lentamente, como si el insomnio y los innumerables pensamientos sobre posibles escenarios en la cita, hayan decidido subirse a mi espalda y alentaran mi caminata... tenía sueño como mil demonios, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue lo que encontré detrás de aquella puerta, mi mejor amigo Kaito Shion.

-¿Cómo dormiste pequeño Romeo?-me dijo en tono de burla mientras lo dejaba pasar, yo solo lo mire con odio, como si mi cara de no haber dormido en años no le diera una idea.

-Como un bebé-dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Estas preocupado por la cita con tu princesa?-pregunto cómo leyendo mi mente yo solo asentí.

-Me da miedo que el peor escenario pueda ocurrir-dije mientras me sentaba con pesadez en otro de los sillones.

-¿Y ese es?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Que me deje plantado-conteste siendo tan dramático que hasta a mi me dio risa.

-Sabes que tu princesa es incapaz de dejarte plantado-me consoló con una sonrisa-, tu eres su caballero de brillante armadura-termino con una sonrisa burlesca.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos y después de eso ambos comenzamos a reír, era tonto pensar que yo llegue a la conclusión de que ella podía dejarme plantado, ella era Rin, no era cualquier chica que se arrepiente o incumple una promesa, era Rin mi pequeña y hermosa princesa, era Rin mi amiga casi una hermana, era Rin la princesa número uno en el mundo...

-Para mí que ocurrirá esto-dijo levantándose y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, se veía tan... gay.

-Que tienes planeado-dije pero fui interrumpido.

-Shh calla Len ¿que no vez que intento concentrarme?-me dijo como si fuera algo realmente serio.

-... Ok-dije viéndolo enfrente de mí con cara de colegiala perdida.

-Oni-chan ¿Me enseñas a besar?-dijo en una clara y absurda imitación de la voz de Rin para luego cambiar de pose—Oh, claro Rin trae acá esos labios-dijo en un horrible intento de imitar mi voz... si antes Kaito lo hacía rarito, ahora viéndolo besar el viento, era definitivo, mi amigo necesitaba ir con un psicólogo.

Tome el primer cojín que toco mi mano, y se lo arroje, comenzaba a dar miedo, me levante y lo empuje con todo lo que tenia, hasta la puerta, si quería tener relaciones con el viento, mínimo no será en mi casa, no señor, cuando lo saque por fin de mi casa lo escuche gritar:

-Pero Romeo tu sabes que te encantaría que eso pasara-cerré la puerta, recargándome en ella y dejándome caer, la imagen de mi besando a Rin, era algo que tenía desde hace tiempo y hoy podía ser el dia que se realizaría aquel sueño...

x..X..x..X...x

PVO: Rin

Apenas me levante corrí a bañarme, no tenía tiempo que perder, Meiko y Miku llegarían a las 8:30 para ayudarme a elegir mi ropa y ya eran las 7:30, tomando en cuenta que tardo media hora o más en bañarme, iba tarde, demasiado tarde.

Después de 45 minutos salí de la ducha aun empapada, me seque rápido con la toalla y me tuse mi ropa interior y una bata encima para ahorrarme los problemas de cambiarme de nuevo, y baje a esperarlas en la sala, y como reloj llegaron exactamente a las 8:30.

-¡Rin! ¡Abre la puerta somos nosotras!-escuche la voz de Meiko que con sus golpes atentaba derrumbar la puerta.

Apenas abrí Miku arrastraba a Meiko hasta el interior de mi casa, apenas se detuvo enfrente de mí, la sostuvo, tomo mis manos y gritamos a todo pulmón, mientras tanto Meiko nos miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por fin Julieta tiene una cita con su Romeo-nos dijo Meiko aun sonriendo, yo solo baje la mirada, viendo directamente mis pies, no por vergüenza sino por tristeza.

-Pero Julieta sabe que romeo ama a Cenicienta y a ella no la ve más que como una hermana-conteste sentándome en el sillón.

-Pero una cosa Julieta debe entender-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento alado de mi-, Romeo invito a salir a Julieta Capuleto, no a Cenicienta-me consoló siguiendo el juego que inconscientemente habíamos creado. Yo solo le sonreí mientras asentía y Miku solo me miraba con culpa.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, donde supongo Miku se consumía por la culpa, Meiko se levanto y me levanto con la excusa de que la ropa no se elijaría sola y si fuera así, las chicas no tendrían amigas, Miku y yo solo nos comenzamos a reír, antes de seguir abrasé a Miku, para darle a entender que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Luego de dos horas de estar escarbando en mi armario, decidieron que el mejor vestuario seria: un vestido straple, blanco, hasta las rodillas, esponjado, y arriba de este una blusa tipo corsé naranja, con tacones algo altos blancos, y con mi cabello recogido en dos coletas atadas con flores... como toda una princesa, o como la princesa que aparentaba ser.

x..X..x..X..x

PVO: Len

Después de una larga espera, llegue a el punto de nuestro encuentro, el centro comercial, y ahí estaba ella, con un hermoso vestido blanco, sentada en una jardinera, mirando sus rodillas, me sentí culpable, no sabía si era tan tarde, pero cuando me acerqué vi que escuchaba música.

-¿Que canción escuchas?-le dije al oído, ella se movió unos centímetros para luego levantarse.

-Jueves de Oreja de Vangogh-me dijo en tono molesto.

-Disculpa la tardanza-dije juntando mis manos y haciendo una reverencia, cuando levante mi vista ella solo me miraba molesta.

La mire aun por abajo y ella solo comenzó a caminar, la seguí unos cuantos pasos atrás, no podía evitar escanearla completamente, tenia tacones que calculaba estaban 6 centímetros lejos del suelo, y su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas, se veía hermosa, si, se veía como la Rin de la que me enamore, no, esa chica que caminaba enfrente de mí se había esforzado en parecerse en alguien, sin saber que para mi ella es perfecta tal y como es, pero lo inevitable paso, se tropezó, cayendo de lleno al suelo.

-¡Rin! ¿Estás bien?-pregunte alzándola, ella solo se sentó en el suelo conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, se veía como una niña perdida.

-Ya no quiero caminar-me dijo entre lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Está bien-dije rindiéndome, le tendí la mano y la trepe en mi espalda, así seguimos nuestro recorrido.

Estuvimos unos desesperantes minutos en silencio, ella no decía nada y yo solo la imitaba, hasta que decidí sacar un tema de conversación.

-¿Ya leíste el último libro que publico Isabel García?-le pregunte como si fuera cualquier otra cosa, teníamos tantas cosas en común como en contra, pero esa escritora era un gusto en común.

-¿Cuál?-me contesto.

-Capricho del destino, Kaito me lo presto-le conté, ella solo soltó un "aa"-¿quieres que te lo preste?-pregunte, sabía que ella no me lo pediría.

-¡Claro!, pero pensé que ella estaba escribiendo otra cosa-me dijo continuando con nuestra platica.

-Si creo que su próximo libro será Mariposas contra el viento-le dije mirando el suelo con miedo de tropezarme y lastimarla.

-Si eso escuche-me contesto mientras se bajaba de mi espalda, yo solo la mire dudoso-no quiero que caigas, conmigo encima, me dolería-me dijo con una sonrisa, debajo de esa ropa seguía siendo mi hermosa Rin.

Seguimos hablando de temas triviales, de nuestros escritores favoritos, como Juliana Cano, Berenice Cárdenas, Christiane Hevia, Andrea Absalón, Karen García, Mariano Cisneros, entre otros, seguimos hablando como si no se nos terminaran los temas de conversación, y así era, hasta que el estomago de Rin hiso un comentario.

-Lo siento, no desayune-me dijo bajando la mirada, yo solo reí por abajo, pero recibí una ofensa un poco subida de todo, me puse serio y me fui...

x..X..x..X..x

PVO: Rin

Llegue media hora antes de lo planeado por los nervios, y tuve que esperar 45 minutos para la llegada de Len, pero aun así con las ansias de que llegara la hora, se me fue como una eternidad, por lo que decidí escuchar los demos, como la canción de Cantarella que canto Miku y Kaito y algunos grupos españoles.

-¿Que canción escuchas?-me pregunto Len a mi oído, poniéndome los nervios de punta, por lo que rápidamente me levante, no quería que me notara nerviosa, por lo que fingí molestia.

Seguí ignorándolo, cuando realmente era que no quería que viera mi sonrojo, cuando me di cuenta que estaba arruinando mi única oportunidad con él, use el plan evasivo.

Después de que "accidentalmente" me caí, cosa que no tardaba en ocurrir por el alto de los tacones, Len llego a mi rescate preocupado, me sentí en el cielo, él me cargo en su espalda, tanto era mi nerviosismo que no sabía que decir o que preguntar, hasta que el saco el tema de los escritores, después de hablar trivialidades, fuimos a sentarnos a una banca y fue cuando llegamos a este punto, estoy sola después de haberle gritado a Len que era un idiota y que no me jodiera, me arrepentí al verlo cambiar de expresión, cuando me disponía ir a disculparme, el había regresado con dos crepas en la mano, ofreciéndome una. Me sentí terrible pero aun así con mi orgullo, me comí esa crepa en su lugar, seguíamos ambos comiendo en silencio hasta que Len dijo algo que me obligo a sonrojarme.

x..X..x..X..x

PVO: Len

Después de irme súbitamente del lado de Rin, decidí ir a comprar algo para evitar que Rin muriera de inanición, pero lo que encontré me dejo realmente sorprendido, Kaito, Meiko y Miku, estaban de cuclillas tras unos arbustos, los mire extrañados y antes de poder decir nada, Kaito y Meiko me extendieron una crepa cada uno, yo solo la tome con la misma rareza hasta que escuche decir a Kaito.

-Es el momento de que Romeo le diga lo que siente a Julieta-cuando voltee pude verlos a los tres asintiendo, cerré los ojos negándome.

-Ella está molesta, solo haría que me golpeara-dije pensando en su reacción, pero Meiko se levanto y me dio un zape en la cabeza.

-a ella le encantara, anda Romeo que Julieta espera-continuo Kaito dándome la vuelta y empujándome, yo solo intente recuperar mi ritmo.

Cuando regrese pude ver a Rin sentada en la misma banca mirando el suelo, de repente lo levanto, yo solo le extendí la crepa que Meiko me había dado.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Kaito y Meiko habían dicho, de verdad era momento de decirlo, bueno ¿que era lo que podía perder?

-Te amo-Susurre detrás de aquella crepa, como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero no la vi, cuando levante la mirada la vi ahí plasmada, confundida y sin decir nada, me asuste y entre en pánico-Quise decir a la crepa, si! Len ama las crepas de plátano con chocolate-Me excuse como un idiota mientras comía aquella crepa, y comenzaba a caminar, ella me siguió por atrás.

x..X..x..X..x

Mi felicidad se esfumo en el momento que Len agrego otra cosa a su frase perfecta, no me amaba a mi, pero si a aquella crepa, lo seguí por atrás.

Seguimos con la cita como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera declarado su amor... por aquella crepa, lo único que me gustaba de eso, era que esa crepa se estaba desasiendo en ácido estomacal en ese mismo instante, eso merecía por haber arruinado la frase perfecta.

Continuamos caminando, hablando de cosas sin sentido, de porque Kaito usaba bufanda hiciera o no frio, o de porque no moría al comer helado todos los días, hiciera o no calor, el era bipolar y extraño. También hablamos de como Meiko no estaba loca amenos que le pusieras una botella de sake, y de Miku, bueno Miku era Miku, todo en ella era hasta cierto punto extraño, hablamos de otros Vocaloids y reíamos con nuestras experiencias con ellos, hasta que dije lo inevitable.

-Mikuo es muy lindo y tierno, me recuera a Miku pero sin su locura, creo que es el chico de nuestra edad que mas me agrada-Confesé comenzando a reír, pero Len solo callo y paro en seco, voltee a verlo y el mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

-¿Entonces te agrada más que yo?-Pregunto con la voz baja, ¿Que si me agradaba más que él? ¡Por supuesto que no! a Len lo amaba, Mikuo solo me agradaba.

-Es que los quiero de modos diferentes-Dije sin prestarle mucha atención. Cuando me disponía a continuar él me tomo de la muñeca y me dio la vuelta con brusquedad.

-¿No estás conforme solo conmigo?-Me pregunto algo alterado, no supe que contestar.

x..X..x..X..x

¿Porque diablos terminamos hablando de Mikuo Hatsune? y ¿Porque diablos Rin termino confesándome su amor por él? "Los quiero de modos diferentes", ¿A que se refería con diferentes? ¿A él lo ama como hombre y a mí como un hermano?, mi lado racional murió y solo la tome por la muñeca obligándola a voltearse.

-¿No estas conforme solo conmigo?-Pregunte, la respuesta solo me mataba, ella no respondía y solo cambio su modo de mirarme, reaccioné, ella estaba molesta... me golpeo tan fuerte que termine en el suelo.

Ella se volteo y me dio la espalda, yo me levante lentamente mientras me sobaba el cachete donde su puño me había pegado, apenas me levante, ella comenzó a caminar.

-Solo bromeaba, enserio-Esa no podía ser mas que una vil mentira, mi pregunta era tan seria como mi amor por ella, pero si lo decía ella me machacaría a golpes.

Seguimos caminando, ella era una princesa y parecía que yo lo había olvidado, apenas llegamos a las primeras tiendas de aquella plaza, ella corrió y comenzó a pedirme que le comprara cosas, y como buen caballero obedecí a sus órdenes, pero mi dinero comenzaba a escasear, estaba en problemas...

-¡Mira un globo!-Dijo corriendo hacia el encuentro con aquel señor que extrañamente traía un traje de oso polar y muchos globos en su mano, vaya que llamaba la atención. Cuando obtuvo su tan preciado globo con forma de naranja me dispuse a pagarle.

-¿Cuanto va a ser?-Pregunte buscando en mi bolsillo.

-15 pesos-Dijo el señor debajo de su cabeza de oso, yo saque de mi bolsillo, solo 10 pesos, me faltaban 5 y lo mire con clara suplica-¿Tu novia es difícil cierto?-Yo solo asentí "no tiene una idea" susurre. El señor solo se alejaba sin preguntarme nada sobre el dinero, sonreí.

Seguimos caminando, sin que ella se diera cuenta, poco a poco la fui alejando de la zona de tiendas, ya era tarde por lo que le propuse acompañarla a su casa. Seguimos un pequeño sendero, ella aun con su globo que por milagro del cielo, no se había acabado todo mi dinero, seguíamos en aquel infernal silencio. Después de hablar sobre nuestros temas interminables, se terminaron. Me sentía nervioso de nuevo la frase de Kaito regresaba a mi "es momento de que Romeo le diga a Julieta lo que siente por ella", era verdad debía hacerlo.

-Len, ¿siempre estarás ahí cuando te necesite?-Me pregunto bajando la mirada, yo solo me detuve y la tome de la mano, ella soltó el globo por la impresión.

-Claro que si Rin, siempre estaremos el uno para el otro-Dije abrazándola, ella me correspondió el abrazo, su miedo no tenia sentido, yo la amo, ella debía saberlo, que mejor momento que ahora-Te Amo-Susurre a su oído, abrazándola mas fuerte, no quería verla, ni que huyera.

-También te amo Len-Me susurro besando mi mejilla.

Fin

* * *

><p>jojojo tarde un dia entero escribiendolo xD, muchas muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron mis sadicos y locos fics en este año :D, gracias a todos los consejos de que mejorara mi ortografia, en fin gracias a todos, y si mi nombre y los nombres de los escritores no les resultan familiares, puedo asegurarles que los escucharan mucho, ellos son amigos mios que me apoyaron todo el año y que son exelentes escritores, en fin muchas gracias a todos especialmente a<p>

Nell: tu eres una chica loca, a la cual quier mucho, gracias a ti, estoy en fanfiction, eres mi tia favorita ^^ te quiero mucho.

Avril: me apoyaste mucho todo este año, ademas de ayudarme a correjir gran parte del fic, eres un amor y te quiero mucho ^^

Sakura: no te conosco de hace mucho, pero aun asi me has ayudado en todo lo que puedes, tu tambien me ayudaste a correjir este fic y a acomodar mis ideas para otros, muchas muchas gracias ^^

Lillith: eres mi gemelita adorada, te quiero mucho gracias por todo ^^

Mariano: eres... bueno eres Mariano!, te quiero mucho hermanito gracias por el apoyo moral y todo lo que has echo por mi te quiero mucho

en fin ya fui muy cursi, pero muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y leen lo que escribo, los quiero mucho ^^

cuidencen

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


End file.
